Back into Overdrive
Back into Overdrive is the season premiere of Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Plot When Mack Hartford’s 17 year old daughter returned from Summer school she set out to see where did he went with her 4 High School Friends Jack Aston, Summer Robinson, Max Marson, and his twin sister Rachel Marson when they became the new Operation Overdrive Power Rangers they must fight 2 twin sisters from Alyssa’s father old foes Story In the mountains in a cave 2 Statues were free from harden stone. “Well sister it’s seems our obsessive Corona Aurora’s brothers stone spell has been broken.” A mysterious girl says. ”I think they’re broken caused they were destroyed by someone like the Power Rangers.” The other girl says. ”I thinks so Scarina cause we’ve been hearing about them since we were frozen in time and I think we need To reenergize our Strength with our crystals.“ Flurry says Scarina and Flurry reenergize they’re strength for a long time. ”That feels much better Flurry now I think we should find masks of our brothers and we can get hold of the lunar molara that our brothers didn’t now about and if we found the masks they can make our powers so strong we don’t have to recharge ourselves ever.” Scarina says. Flurry looks at her sister. ”Yeah Scarina and to recharge the masks we need more gems and most powerful gems ever and will show our brothers we're not stupid and silly about power.“ Flurry says as she and her sister ran off to find more gems. (Theme Song) Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go! Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go! Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive! Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive! Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways, Five heroes walking through the sun for five days, Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam Five Rangers looking for the same five stones! (Go! Go! Go!) There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved, Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space! Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene, Power Rangers Overdrive is the number one team! Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive! Power Rangers, Operation Oh-verdrive! Episode 1: Back into Overdrive On a bus a 17 year old girl with blonde hair and wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers wearing a red vest with her stuff who is on her way back home to her grandfathers Andrew Hartford's house from exploring camp. As she ran out of the bus. "Hey Spencer." Alyssa says as she waves her hand at him. "Alyssa it's so good to see you again." Spencer says as he looks at her. "Me too Spencer it's been months since I've see this place I bet grandad still kept my room here." Alyssa says as she went inside. She looks around the place seeing it's still the same place she knew before she left. As she went upstairs in her Old room seeing it still the same as well. ”Don’t worry dad I will find you one day.” Alyssa says as she looks at her picture of her dad. as Spencer walks in her room. ”I know you miss your father Alyssa.” Spencer says as he sit next to her. ”I know Spencer I’ve always wish one day I will find him and be reunited for 6 years and let me guess grandad forget I was finally coming Home from exploring camp today.” Alyssa says as he looks at him. ”Yeah Mr. Hartford is one busy man since you were gone at camp for 4 months.” Spencer says as he looks at her. She looks at Him. ”I bet grandad came running to house figure out that I was coming home.” Alyssa says as she looks outside her window. On the S.H.A.R.C flying to the front porch. ”And my theory was right.” Alyssa answer her question. As Andrew Hartford ran out of the jet and Alyssa ran out to give him a big hug. "Hey little Alyssa sorry I was late I've gotten sidetracked on my work I've forgotten that you were coming home from explorer Camp." Andrew says as he looks at her. "It's fine grandad it's a good thing I put in a buzzer on your watch to remind you." Alyssa says as she looks at her grandfather. As she helped her grandfather get his stuff inside she want to know what did he found. "Alyssa when I was in a cave I found this crown it looks like the corona aurora but it has a light dark color." Andrew says as he looks at her. Alyssa looks at the crown and her face light up. "Grandad I seen this crown before." Alyssa says as she grabs her Backpack and get a Book. "This crown is from the lunar morlora its more powerful that the corona aurora." Alyssa explains to Andrew. Andrew looks surprised. "I never heard of the lunar morlora before I thought there was the corona aurora." Andrew says as he looks at her. "Well I'll talked to you about it later because tomorrow its my senior year of high school and I can't wait to see my friends after 4 months." Alyssa says as she went to get her stuff ready for school tomorrow. In the los angeles museum Flurry and Scarina broken in and stole fire and snow jewels and grabbed light jewels to energize the masks of their brothers. In the high school the next morning Alyssa walked in ready for her senior year of school. As Jack saw his friend and wave at her. "Hey Alyssa." Jack Says as he looks at her "Hey Jack it's so good to see you again for 4 months." Alyssa says as she's happy to see Jack. as Summer came by happy to see Alyssa. "Hey Summer it's so good to see you again S-Star." Alyssa says as she hugs her friend. They high five each other then hug each other. "So how was your vacation?" Summer asked as she looks at Alyssa. She smirks. "It was good but it's great to be home and going for my 4th year in school," Alyssa says as she looks at Summer. Summer looks at her. "That's good," Summer says as she looks at her. In the house there's a surprise party for Alyssa's return as she smiles at her friends and family. "Thanks guys for throwing this party, in this house was the greatest adventure that my grandfather ever created and I want to thank him for be in my life," Alyssa says as she looks at him. Andrew smiles at his granddaughter. As the Alarm rings and startled the teens. ”Um Andrew can that be a Overdrive drill for practice.” Max says As he looks at him. Andrew looks at Max. ”There’s no drill Max.” Andrew says as he looks at Him. Alyssa looks at the Others. ”Guys let’s checked it out.” Alyssa says as she looks at them. The five teens went to the area and find Flurry and Scarina. ”Ah nice too see you daughter of Red Overdrive Ranger and her friends allow us to introduce ourselves my name is Flurry and this is my sister Scarina.” Flurry says as she introduces herself and Scarina to them. Alyssa looks at them. ”I know who you two are I read stories that you and your sister are looking for the Lunar Morala to gain its powers but how do you two knew my father was the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger.” Alyssa asked the two. ”Well red princess we heard about it since your father and your two friends parents fought our demon brothers that you heard of.” Scarina explain. Alyssa knows what she means. "You want revenge against my father for destroying your brother don't you," Alyssa says as she looks at Flurry. Flurry swings her staff. "What do you think red princess," Flurry says as she looks at Alyssa pointing her staff at Alyssa. Alyssa looks at her and gets into a fighting stance. ”By the strong power of snow revived fallen footsoldiers Chillerz attack.” Flurry commands her Footsoldiers. ”By the rough power of fire revived fallen footsoldiers Lava Lizards attack as well.” Scarina orders her soldiers to attack. As Alyssa, Jack, Summer, Max, and Rachel fight the footsoldier. As Alyssa did a double flip and knocked out two lava lizards and take down 3 Chillerz where Jack and Summer took down Chillerz and Max and Rachel took down Lava lizards when Scarina and Flurry hold out they’re ex brothers masks. ”Power of the snow and fire crystals recharge these masks and give us the ultimate to destroy these brats.” They both says as they put on the half of the males on their faces. The five teens looks worried as they transformed. ”Oh no it’s happening.” Alyssa says as she looks at them. "This is what power is you brats," Flurry says as she looks at them. Scarina emerges from the flame twister and has two swords and faces the five teens. "Now it's time to destroy you five brats," Scarina says as she wields her swords. As Scarina strike down Jack and Rachel than Flurry took down Summer and Max and combined they’re energies to take down Alyssa. as Spencer was looking at the monitors and shows Andrew what Flurry and Scarina are wearing on they’re faces. Andrew looks shock that the they’re wearing. "Oh no that's not good Spencer we've got to get them the Overdrive morphers," Andrew says as he looks at Spencer. Spencer is handed the box and he goes to the teens. The teens are getting beaten still as the two sisters are getting the upper hand. ”You little kids don’t have a chance to beat us with half of our brother’s broken Masks.” Flurry says as she looks at them. Scarina looks at Alyssa. ”Your no Hero like your father Alyssa Hartford you’ve just been alone like the other Rangers who are separated from they’re parent.” Scaraina says as she looks at her. Scarina and Fluffy have gotten they’re swords up and about to destroy them but Andrew and Spencer arrived in the jeep. Andrew looks at the teens. "Here's your trackers just say Overdrive Accelerate," Andrew says as he looks at them. The Others nod as they went into battle and looks at Flurry and Scarina. ”Ready!” Alyssa shouts as she hold her tracker. ”Ready!” The others shouts as they hold their trackers. ”OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE HA!” The teens shouts as they slide their trackers on their arms and Ranger up. Flurry and Scarina looks shock at what they seen. “Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger.” Overdrive Red (Alyssa) Ranger says as she poses. ”Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger.” Overdrive Black (Jack) Ranger says as he poses. ”Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger.” Overdrive Blue (Max) Ranger says as he poses. “Kick into Overdrive,Yellow Ranger.” Overdrive Yellow (Rachel) Ranger says as she poses. ”Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger.” Overdrive Pink (Summer) says as she poses. ”Call to Adventure, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive.” The Rangers shouts as they poses. The Chillerz and Lava Lizards charge At them by Flurry and Scarina’s orders. As the Rangers got out their Drive Sabers to battle with as they run for the attack. Red Overdrive (Alyssa) Ranger dodges several Chillerz blasts and she hits several Chillerz And Lava Lizards And got out her Drive Lance. ”Drive Lance.” Red Overdrive (Alyssa) Ranger says as she got out her weapon as she puts the end of the Lance as she twirls and hits Chillerz and Lava Lizards as they explodes. “Drive Slammer.” Black Overdrive (Jack) Ranger says as he gets out his weapon and strikes Lava Lizards on the ground as they falls down and explodes. ”Drive Vortex.” Blue Overdrive (Max) Ranger says as he gets out his weapon and blows the Chillerz and Lava Lizards as they fall down and Explodes. ”Drive Claw, Drive Geyser.” Yellow Overdrive Yellow (Rachel) Ranger and Pink Overdrive (Summer) Ranger both says as they gotten their weapons out and blow up all of the Chillerz and Lava Lizards left. That leaves Flurry And Scarina angry than before. As Scarina and Flurry sends an energy blast at them as the Rangers dodge as Red Overdrive (Alyssa) Ranger looks at them. “Guys we have to destroy their masks so they’ll loose their powers", Red Overdrive Ranger (Alyssa) says as she looks at the team. The others nod at her as they use their weapons and blasted them on their faces as the grounds explodes. The Rangers cheer over their victory when they see the explosion being absorp as they see Flurry and Scarina emerging from the explosion and holding a piece of the masks as they absorb it and has half of the masks on their faces. ”This is just a beginning for you Rangers but let this be a warning an new Era has created for you.” Flurry says in a deep voice. ”The War will Became and you Rangers will be destroy and our friends will arrived to help us destroy you Rangers let this be a warning we will return stronger than ever.” Scarina says as she says in a deep voice. As Flurry and Scarina disappears and leaving the Rangers worried about their new foes. At the Hartford mansion, Alyssa is looking at her photo of herself with her dad. ”Hey Alyssa are you alright.” Andrew says as he looks at his granddaughter. ”Hey Grandad.” Alyssa says as she looks at him. Andrew looks at Alyssa. “Alyssa I’m sorry about today I wanted everything to be perfect for you today instead I’ve ruined it with Flurry and Scarina showing up and you guys fighting I’m the worst Grandfather ever.” Andrew says as he looks at Her. Alyssa looks at him. ”Grandad your not a bad grandparent when I was taken 6 years ago and someone making My dad into thinking I was taken but I was hidden inside a sea cave and you found me listen I know you weren’t the best father when you told my Dad that he was an Android and couldn’t forgive you but you took care of me even though my dad is far away you always taken care of me, and Grandpa when I was away at Explore Camp I was watching the news on TV about the great defeat of Flurious,Molto,Miratrix, And Kamdor in Beverly Hills of the Second Generation of Lightspeed Rescue Ranger with the First Overdrive Rangers and yes I saw my dad on TV for 6 years I got to see him.” Alyssa says as she looks at Andrew. Andrew was quite surprise what Alyssa says. ”Whoa I mean why would you be watching the news but you saw him with them.” Andrew says as he looks at her. Alyssa looks at him. ”Yes I did see him and it made me realize to follow my dreams and take over his duties as a Power Ranger when something like this happened Grandad.” Alyssa says as she looks at him. Andrew understand her better and let’s her continued her dream as her friends heard everything as Andrew Looks at them. ”Okay team we have a lot of work to do not only I have to put in Overdrive Power on you guys and you have a lot of ways to becoming Rangers like Alyssa, Jack, And Summer’s Parents so don’t let you guard down.” Andrew Says as he looks at them. As they hear the door bell ringing. “I’ll get the door for our Visitor.” Spencer says as he looks at Them. “Wait I didn’t remember for someone to stay with us.” Andrew says as he looks at him. As Spencer opens the door and reveals to be Angel Grayson. ”Hey Andrew looks who’s back.” Angel says as she looks at him As Andrew, Alyssa, Jack, and Summer looks surprised. ”Angel!” The 3 of them shouts as they look surprised. As Max and Rache are confused. Characters Overdrive Rangers Allies * Andrew Hartford; Mentor to the old and new Overdrive Rangers and Mack’s Father and Alyssa‘s Grandfather. * Spencer * Angel Grayson; Former Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger who’s the Overdrive Rangers Friend And Housemate. Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Season Premiere B B